How It Should Have Been
by Shaymeon Ivashkov
Summary: Set In New Moon. Starts where Edward takes Bella to the forest and tells that he no longer want's. And that he doesn't want he to come. How I think it should have went. ONE-SHOT!


**Hey guys! **

**So I had this idea in my head forever and decided to write it! **

**Just a little One-Shot of the forest scene where Edward leaves Bella.**

**Bella is so Gullible I mean Edward tells her how much he loves her all the time**

**and then one time he says 'I don't want you' and Bella just leaves it at that.**

**Really though? So this is just a little one shot of how I thought it should have went!**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all Twilight Rights!**

**{ Starts in chapter 3, end of page 67}**

* * *

Bella POV

We'd gone only a few steps into the trees when he stopped. We were barely on the trail–I could still see the house. Some walk. Edward leaned against a tree and stared at me, his expression unreadable.

"Okay, let's talk," I said. It sounded braver than it felt. He took a deep breath. "Bella, we're leaving."

I took a deep breath, too. This was an acceptable option. I thought I was prepared. But I still had to ask.

"Why now? Another year–"

"Bella, it's time. How much longer could we stay in Forks, after all? Carlisle can barely pass for thirty, and he's claiming thirty-three now. We'd have to start over soon regardless."

His answer confused me. I thought the point of leaving was to let his family live in peace. Why did we have to leave if they were going? I stared at him, trying to understand what he meant.

He stared back coldly.

With a roll of nausea, I realized I'd misunderstood. "When you say we–," I whispered.

"I mean my family and myself." Each word separate and distinct. I shook my head back and forth mechanically, trying to clear it. He waited without any sign of impatience. It took a few minutes before I could speak.

"Okay," I said. "I'll come with you."

"You can't, Bella. Where we're going… It's not the right place for you."

"Where you are is the right place for me."

"I'm no good for you, Bella."

"Don't be ridiculous." I wanted to sound angry, but it just sounded like I was begging. "You're the very best part of my life."

"My world is not for you," he said grimly.

"What happened with Jasper–that was nothing, Edward! Nothing!"

"You're right," he agreed. "It was exactly what was to be expected."

"You promised! In Phoenix, you promised that you would stay–"

"As long as that was best for you," he interrupted to correct me.

"No! This is about my soul, isn't it?" I shouted, furious, the words exploding out of me–somehow it still sounded like a plea. "Carlisle told me about that, and I don't care, Edward. I don't care! You can have my soul. I don't want it without you–it's yours already!"

He took a deep breath and stared, unseeingly, at the ground for a long moment. His mouth twisted the tiniest bit. When he finally looked up, his eyes were different, harder–like the liquid gold had frozen solid.

"Bella, I don't want you to come with me." He spoke the words slowly and precisely, his cold eyes on my face, watching as I absorbed what he was really saying.

There was a pause as I repeated the words in my head a few times, sifting through them for their real intent.

"You… don't… want me?" I tried out the words, confused by the way they sounded, placed in that order.

"No."

I stared, uncomprehending, into his eyes. He stared back without apology. His eyes were like topaz–hard and clear and very deep. I felt like I could see into them for miles and miles, yet nowhere in their bottomless depths could I see a contradiction to the word he'd spoken.

"Well, that changes things." I was surprised by how calm and reasonable my voice sounded. It must be because I was so numb. I couldn't realize what he was telling me. It still didn't make any sense.

He looked away into the trees as he spoke again. "Of course, I'll always love you… in a way. But what happened the other night made me realize that it's time for a change. Because I'm… tired of pretending to be something I'm not, Bella. I am not human." He looked back, and the icy planes of his perfect face were not human. "I've let this go on much too long, and I'm sorry for that."

"Don't." My voice was just a whisper now; awareness was beginning to seep through me, trickling like acid through my veins. "Don't do this."

He just stared at me, and I could see from his eyes that my words were far too late. He already had.

"You're not good for me, Bella." He turned his earlier words around, and so I had no argument. How well I knew that I wasn't good enough for him.

I opened my mouth to say something, and then closed it again. He waited patiently, his face wiped clean of all emotion. I tried again.

"If… that's what you want." He nodded once.

My whole body went numb. I couldn't feel anything below the neck.

"I would like to ask one favor, though, if that's not too much," he said.

I wonder what he saw on my face, because something flickered across his own face in response. But, before I could identify it, he'd composed his features into the same serene mask.

"Anything," I vowed, my voice faintly stronger.

As I watched, his frozen eyes melted. The gold became liquid again, molten, burning down into mine with an intensity that was overwhelming.

"Don't do anything reckless or stupid," he ordered, no longer detached. "Do you understand what I'm saying?"

I nodded helplessly.

His eyes cooled, the distance returned. "I'm thinking of Charlie, of course. He needs you. Take care of yourself–for him."

I nodded again. "I will," I whispered.

He seemed to relax just a little.

"And I'll make you a promise in return," he said. "I promise that this will be the last time you'll see me. I won't come back. I won't put you through anything like this again. You can go on with your life without any more interference from me. It will be as if I'd never existed."

My knees must have started to shake, because the trees were suddenly wobbling. I could hear the blood pounding faster than normal behind my ears. His voice sounded farther away.

He smiled gently. "Don't worry. You're human–your memory is no more than a sieve. Time heals all wounds for your kind."

"And your memories?" I asked. It sounded like there was something stuck in my throat, like I was choking.

"Well"–he hesitated for a short second–"I won't forget. But my kind… we're very easily distracted." He smiled; the smile was tranquil and it did not touch his eyes.

He took a step away from me. "That's everything, I suppose. We won't bother you again."

The plural caught my attention. That surprised me; I would have thought I was beyond noticing anything.

"Alice isn't coming back," I realized. I don't know how he heard me–the words made no sound–but he seemed to understand.

He shook his head slowly, always watching my face. "No. They're all gone. I staved behind to tell you goodbye."

"Alice is gone?" My voice was blank with disbelief.

"She wanted to say goodbye, but I convinced her that a clean break would be better for you."

I was dizzy; it was hard to concentrate. His words swirled around in my head, and I heard the doctor at the hospital in Phoenix, last spring, as he showed me the X-rays. You can see it's a clean break, his finger traced along the picture of my severed bone. That's good. It will heal more easily, more quickly.

I tried to breathe normally. I needed to concentrate, to find a way out of this nightmare.

"Goodbye, Bella," he said in the same quiet, peaceful voice.

"Wait!" I choked out the word, reaching for him, willing my deadened legs to carry me forward.

I thought he was reaching for me, too. But his cold hands locked around my wrists and pinned them to my sides. He leaned down, and pressed his lips very lightly to my forehead for the briefest instant. My eyes closed.

" If you love me. Like you say you do" I paused as I looked him in the eye " Don't Leave" I said wondering where I got this boost from

His beautiful eye held pain in them as he shook his head. Frustrated

" Bella,.. Don't.. make this into something it not" he said through his teeth. His eyes angry.

" no Edward, Don't do that. Just listen" I said trying to get control of myself. He glared at the tree ahead. And turned back to me pinching the bridge of his nose

" Edward, I know you love me. As I do you, but please just tell me. You do love me right?" I asked uncertain

His eyes softened slightly as he debated with his self on something balling his hands into fists.. I waited patiently. Finally he turned to me. An look of Awe on his godly face.

" Bella I do. You know that. I love you with every ounce of my being. You make my existence worth it. I didn't know life until you came along" he said gently stroking my left cheek pain in his beautiful onyx eyes.

" then why are you doing this?" I pleaded leaning my forehead against his. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

" it's.. better this way" he tried to say detached. Always stubborn. I stroked his cheek. Shaking my head.

" it's not. And you know it. We'll both be miserable. I can't live without you. I can't. I know it" I said as I let a few tears shed. He wiped them away.

" Bella..." he breathed closing his eyes as frowns creased his forehead. I just waited for him continue knowing he will.

" How do you,..." he struggled for the right words

" shh..." I said lacing my fingers with his . He pulled me close and mutter something to low for me to hear. Burring his nose in my hair. I picked up something that sounded like "she way right". He brought my knuckles up to his mouth and kissed each of them before holding it in his hand.

" Don't leave" I said my voice above a whisper closing my eyes

He titled my chin up to him. An look of utter seriousness on his face.

" Isabella. I promise, I won't leave you. Ever. You go I go" he said kissing my forehead and pulling me closer. I wrapped my arms around him.

We stayed like that for I don't know how long in each others embrace. Suddenly my stomach growled. I saw the sun setting as Edward pulled back and smiled my favorite crooked smile.

" It's getting late. And somebody's hungry" Edward said taking my hand in his as we walked back to my house.

.

.

.

.

.

After we got back to the house. I warmed up the pizza and got something to drink as I hate that for dinner. Edward promised to come back before I went to sleep, saying he had to talk to his family. I wouldn't be surprised if he was already their since I was still eating and hadn't taken my shower yet. I cleaned my plate as I made my way up the steps anxious to see Edward.

" Night Dad" I said as I passed him his eyes glued onto the Television screen

He turned his head to me " night Bells" he smiled at me but turned back around as I put my foot on the step

" hey Bella" my dad said turning his attention to me

" yeah dad?" I asked

" everything ok with you and that Edward boy?" he asked a look on his face I couldn't put my finger on

I nodded not wanting to tell him about today. He didn't seem to believe me but let it drop as he turned back to the TV and muttered another 'goodnight' to me.

I tried to hurry up the stairs but didn't want to seem to obvious. I made it too my room and looked around as my heart sank not seeing Edward there. I slowly shut the door. The feeling of longing filling me. I looked to the clock and say that it was only 8:00pm and he would come. After all he did _promise_. But I don't since he promised never to leave me before and was about to leave me today. I shook my head trying to clear it as I grabbed my bag of toiletries and pajamas making my way to the bathroom. I stepped into the shower as I let the hot water warm my aching muscles. I scrubbed and washed myself trying to scrub off the feeling that Edward wasn't coming and had lied to me. _Stop it Bella. _I told my self as I left out the bathroom fog on the windows. I walked to my room shutting the door as I heard the game still on and Charlie talking on the phone.

" and the Gators win!" he said his deep voice happy as he talked through the phone. Billy I'm guessing by the note in his voice

I turned my attention to my bed as I saw Edward laying on my his hand behind his head. I couldn't help the smile that made it's way onto my face

" Hi" I smiled walking over to him as he opened his arms for me

" Hi" he said back his velvet voice breathing over me as I snuggled closer to him

I felt a yawn surfacing as I tried to stiffled it but failed miserably yawn a huge yawn. Edward chuckled the sound rumbling deep in his chest.

" sleep love. I promise to be here when you wake up" he smiled at me kissing my cheek as he began to hum my lullaby

I couldn't help the smile on my face as I pulled the blanket over me breathing in Edward's scent. My lullaby soon drifted through my ears as I fell into a blissful sleep.

**

* * *

****Awe! now don't you think things should have turned out like that? Or at least a little? **

**Let me know what you thought in a review!**

**I really want to know!**

**~ Shaymeon Ivashkov~**


End file.
